El amor tambien son recuerdos
by Slythering31
Summary: En cada historia de thundercest, Max es el que sufre por no ser correspondido, pero que pasaria si no fuera asi en esta historia.


Llegue a casa del campamento de entrenamiento para Superhéroes, he pasado un tiempo lejos de mi familia y bueno… a decir verdad sufrí un golpe muy leve en un accidente de combate. Pero los doctores me aseguraron que no es de preocuparse y voy a estar bien. Mi mama se oía tan entusiasmada por teléfono, casi llora, no me explico por qué; es cierto que me he ausentado…pero al final solo fueron tres meses ¿verdad?

-¡Hola!

-Max

Mi madre va a abrazarme y mi papa lo hace de igual manera. Pero los niños se quedan atrás.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No le van a dar un abrazo a su hermano Maximus?

Mis papas les lanzaron miradas asesinas y ellos obedecieron a regañadientes, Billy pareció alegrarse, pero Nora no, estaba muy arisca.

-¿Dónde está Phoebe?

Siento como los músculos e mis padres se tensan, y van de si contestarme o no.

-Está dormida.

-¿En verdad?

-Claro.

Dijo mi mama con una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

¿Qué pasa aquí? Porque mi familia no parece ser la misma que deje hace un tiempo, la que recuerdo y guardo en mi corazón. Pase todo el dia sin ver a i gemela, y finalmente cuando me aburrí y quise salir en busca de algo que no fueran confusiones, ella venía a casa.

-¡Phoeb!

Ella parecía haber visto a un fantasma y su siguiente impulso fue abrazarme

-¡Volviste!

¡Vaya!, por fin una reacción normal.

-Te extrañe muchísimo.

Esto lo dijo con un particular brillo en los ojos que me dejo fascinado.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor ahora que estas aquí.

Dijo con esa preciosa sonrisa suya. Y todo iba bien hasta que…me beso.

Me beso, ¿por qué lo hizo? La aparte lo antes posible y al mirar su mirada de confusión, yo no pude sino hacer lo mismo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Perdón… yo creí

-¿Qué cosa?

Grite preso de un gran desesperación.

-Es que…

-¿Qué cosa Phoebe? ¿Qué creiste?

-Que habías vuelto por una razón.

-Acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento, por eso estoy aquí.

\- ¿Qué? Pero tú, estabas interno.

-Si, pero ya estoy bien.

-No entiendo nada.

Y de ahí se fue a encerrar en su habitación. Yo cada vez entendía menos y en mi cuarto solo podía contemplar los viejos cuadros de mi habitación, por una razón en particular mi sexto sentido seguía advirtiéndome que algo no estaba bien. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué ocurrió mientras estuve ausente? ¿Qué le afecto a mi familia de esta manera?

Despierto de mañana, y todos parecen actuar con naturalidad, todos menos ella. Se habrá ofendido por lo de ayer, bueno no er mi intención… y en todo caso ¿Qué esperaba que hiciese? ¿Que le respondiera? Max Thunderman, (futuro superhéroe) jamás haría eso, y ahora que lo pienso Phoebe Thunderman tampoco. ¿Qué esta pasando?

Estoy muy tanquilo a punto de entrar a mi casa, cundo me ponen una bolsa de lona en la cabeza, forcejeo pero es inútil. Me tiran atrás de una band y conducen por varios kilómetros, al llegar al que parecía nuestro destino me sacan a caminar por unos 5 metros y luego me sacan la bolsa de lona para ver a un hombre viejo y conocido frente a mi.

-¿Colosso?

Sonrió gustoso y procedió a soltarme, pero en eso Phoebe le dijo que no lo hiciera.

-No mas te reconoce, pero no se acuerda de ti.

-¿Por qué me secuestraron… y Phoebe tu por que lo ayudas? ¡Es un villano!

Al personaje frente a mi parecio afectarle mucho mi comentario, mientras que ella solo le decía "Lo ves"

-¡Exijo que me suelten ahora!

-No mientras no contestes algunas preguntas.

-Cualquier tortura que ejecutes no será suficiente contra mi entrenamiento académico,

-¡Por Dios, ahora es un ñoño! Claro que no voy a torturarte, aunque ahora me gustaría hacerlo.

-Colosso!

-Esta bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Max Thunderman.

Digo con orgullo.

-¿Quién es tu mentor?

-Hank Thunderman.

-¡Mientes!

-Calmate, Colosso. ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

-Tres.

-¡Mien… hay disculpen, eso es verdad.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de ir al campamento?

-Bueno, a decir verdad…

-¿Que, que es?

-Es que esta algo borroso.

-¿y eso no te parece raro?

Claro que me parecia raro, pero ellos solo trataban de disuadirme de que me tenían atado-

-No, es decir sufrí una contusión y los doctores dijeron que los recuerdos recrearan eventualmente. Cualquier cosa tengo programadas citas semanales.

-Escucha esto no es fácil, de decir… pero te han engañado.

-¿Quiénes?

-Tus padres

-Mis padres, no

-¿Quién sino ellos?

-Tu eres el que me miente.

-Yo nunca te mentiría

-¿Y como creerle a un villano?

-Yo era tu mejor amigo.

-Jamás he escuchado semejante disparate. Yo no tengo nada que hacer con un criminal como tu.

-¿Criminal?

-Si, y ni siquira eres bueno n eso

-¿Como dices?

-En criminalística, en la escala del 1-10 te encuentras en un 4 de peligrosidad.

-Ya no voy a hablar con el.

Bien, porque y tampoco quería seguir haciendolo

-Phoebe ¿por qué haces esto?

-Porque es cierto lo que dice Coloso. Lo olvidaste todo… o mas bien, te hicieron olvidar.

Me hablo un poco del que era antes, del Max Thunderman que había aparecido olvidar. Como mi sueño era ser supervillano, Colosso mi mejor amigo y nuestra… ¿relacion?

-¿Cómo paso eso?

Ella se encogio de hombros y comenzó a mostrarme lo que parecían artículos de un caso, comencé a leer y me horrorice por el contenido.

-Yo… yo te hice eso.

-¿Qué'? No, para nada, fue un malentendido.

A partir de ahí comencé a sentir mas curiosidd por quien era y comencé a hacer preguntas.

-Te internaron con e fin de cambiarte… pero pues no pensé que tanto. Tu, me prometías que todo estaba bien y pronto volverías.

-¿Cómo?

-Por cartas. No me dejaban comunicarme contigo, así que Oyster me ayudo en eso.

-Me deja ver todo eso de nuevo.

Phoebes's POV

-¿Que paso?

-Me pidió ver todo de nuevo.

-¿Y que le diste?

-Todo: lo del caso, sus bitácoras y algunas cartas.

-Confió en que entre en razón.

-Si, yo también.

Pero cuando volvimos no fue así. Él estaba pensativo y cuando nos vio llegar.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa.

-Dinos.

-Hay posibilidades de que recupere la memoria.

-Dices creenos entonces.

-Eso no importa, tu solo contesta.

-Si.

-¿Cómo?

-Terapia de electroshock.

-¿No es muy riesgoso?

-Tu cuerpo ya lo ha soportado cantidad de veces, es lo que te han hecho todo este tiempo. ¿Lo intentamos?

-No.

Hizo ademan de irse, puesto que ya lo habíamos liberado. Pero se dirigio a nosotros una vez mas.

-Colosso discúlpame por haberte ofenddo y Phoebe, hazlo de igual manera por el dolor que te haya causado. No quiero recordar, no quiero ser ese monstruo otra vez.

Y ahí si se marchó… dejándome muy desconcertada.

En los días siguientes volvió a dirigirse a mi diciendo lo mucho que lo sentía y que por favor lo olvidara todo. Lo que me llevo a pensar ¿Max tan solo me amaba por su naturaleza villana? ¿El que fuera algo incorrecto le hizo creer por un segundo que existían sentimientos que en realidad nunca estuvieron ahí? Me martirizaba el hecho de que todo lo que me llevo a amarlo hubiese sido mentira, Mientras una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla, saque una de las ultimas cartas que me envió.

 _Cara mia:_

 _Hoy parte de la rutina es salir al patio, y yo no puedo evitar pensar en ti. y en esos días tan oscuros en los que no sentía el aire como puro, y el sol nunca daba en dirección a mi rostro. Te amo ¿aun lo dudas? El dia que tu también me lo dijiste, fue el mas feliz de mi vida aunque también resulto ser el dia e nuestra separación definitiva._

 _Oh Phoebe, cuando vuelva todo será diferente. Ya veremos de que forma nos arreglamos, pero ya no quiero seguir lejos de ti._

Mientras me quedaba dormida sentía que el viejo Max me abrazaba y preguntaba Te amo ¿aun lo dudas? Y yo con una sonrisa muy boba le respondo que si.

Muchos han notado en la escuela el cambio de Max (Bradford sobre todo), pero el ha sabido sobrellevarlo. Comenzo a salir hace poco con una amiga mia, su nombre es Allison… correcto como pocas, sumamente nerdy, encima creo que alguien perfecta para el nuevo Max, es solo que no quería admitirlo.

Ella solia tener el mal habito de hablarme cosas lindas de el, como es que era tan caballeroso y detallista, creativo ante los regalos y asombroso. Por supuesto que yo lo sabia, pero ella no tenia derecho a tener conoimiento de ello. Actuaba normal porque la situacion asi lo exigia y poeque en algun momento le toco a el exactamente por lo mismo que yo estoy pasando.

Una tarde por primera vez en semanas nos quedamos solo y el como siempre me trataba amablemente. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo? Y eso me hacia sentir peor, porque lo hacia todo producto de la culpa.

-Por favor ya para con eso.

-No es mi intención molestarte.

-No, pero lo haces. Tu piensas… tienes esta rara idea de que te aprovechaste de mi. Y no fue asi, te lo aseguro.

-¿Ah no?

-No.

Le dije mientras lo miraba desafiante a los ojos.

-¿Y como fue?

Era la primera vez que preguntaba. Y no sabia que contestarle.

-Bonito.

\- ¿Bonito?

-Si.

No sé si se conformó con esa respuesta, porque de pronto sus ojos se fueron directamente al piso.

-¿Y vas en serio con ella?

-¿Con quien?

Parecia haber interrumpido sus pensamientos.

-Con Allison.

-Ah, si. Es una gran chica.

¿Si quería que olvidara…? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de estar incomodo a mi alrededor?

El amor también son recuerdos, de lo que sentiste, e la persona amada y Max los olvido todos. Olvido su primer beso, cuando le confeso su amor, las fervientes cartas que recibió día tras día mientras intentaron borrarla de su mente. Lo olvido todo.

-Yo nunca te haría eso.

Phoebe lloraba de verdad el dolor por que su Max había muerto.

-Si, tu no. El otro…

-No hay otro, siempre he sido yo.

-Es que con tan diferentes. El..

El seguía hablando como si la persona de la cual le hablaban nunca hubiera existido.

-Estas bien tonto.

-Ya deja Colosso.

Los siguientes días fueron muy raros para Max, su hermana y un viejo archienemigo de su padre habían tratado de convencerlo de que no era quien el creía. Pero como si tenía tan buenos recuerdos, si el sabia que era bueno, un superhéroe y su hermana también; tenia a su novia Alisson, su trabajo en La Liga… todo era perfecto pero para el. No podía resistir el hecho de que su hermana estuviera triste.

-Puedo pasar..

-Si.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Dejar de tratarme con lastima por favor.

-No es mi intención, lo juro. Es que yo…quisiera que lo tuvieras a el; pero este soy yo.

-Descuida, me costo entender que no eras tú.

-Phoebe, se que nunca te he preguntado. Pero ¿Por qué lo amaste?

-No se a que te refieres.

Max's POV

Empezaba a tener flashbacks, recuerdos que parecían de otra persona, pero según lo que me dijeron Phoebe y Colosso parecían ser mios. Aparte de eso mi vida era perfecta buen estudiante, futuro superhéroe, orgullo de mis padres y hermano mayor modelo: era lo que quería. Encima había empezado a salir con esta chica Allison que me hacia sentir…Wou, teníamos tanto en común y a la vez pensábamos tan diferente, me sentía muy a gusto con ella y sentía… que me estaba enamorando.

Pero había algo que me incomodaba: Phoebe. Mi felicidad se veía empañada porque ella parecía monumentalmente triste, si se hubiera tratado de otra persona habría ido de inmediato a golpearle. Pero esa persona era yo ¿Cómo golpearte a ti mismo? No es que fuera imposible, pero en todo caso estaba haciendo lo correcto… aunque se sentia todo lo contrario.

Luego un di en que Phoebe no estaba tuve un nuevo flashback, estaba entrando en u habitación y de pronto ella guardo a toda prisa un libro roado frente a mi,

¿Qué es eso?

Nada

No parece nada

Max estas seguro e esto

Si, solo venía a despedirme

Creo recordar ese libro y sin permiso alguno voy a buscarlo, estaba donde vi que ella lo guardo en el recuerdo; en la segunda gaveta. Y aunque estaba con llave no fue problema, pues yo sabia forzar cerraduras (supongo que me lo enseñaron en operativos) la verdad no lo se.

La ultima pagina tenia fecha de 5 meses atrás.

Me dijo que se va, y aun no he podido decirle. Ay, es que…me da tanto miedo. Él siempre fue el más valiente de los dos y encima ya le hice sufrir mucho no habiendo actuado antes en el juicio. Pero mas increíble me parece el hecho de que aun no lo haya notado.

Esa no era la ultima pagina hbia una de tan solo ayer que decía.

Te amo ¿Aun lo dudas?

Me ama, me ama… pero pobre criatura ¿que le he hecho? Yo no soy capaz de amarle no de esa manera. Y fue aquel vil, mi oscura parte malvada la que le hizo creer eso.

Quisiera amarte, quisiera quererte…. pero no lo siento asi., preso de un gran pesar me dirijo hacia el baño y de pronto.

-¡Ahhh!

-Hola.

Una figura me horroriza en el espejo, es mi otro yo. Chaqueta de cuero, cabello arreglado: yo.

-¿Estas seguro de que tomaste la decisión correcta?

-VETE

-Si Allison es linda, pero nunca será ella sabes.

-¡Basta!, es mi hermana.

-Si, y eso que. Eso no parecio detenerte antes.

-Ya no soy el mismo.

-Si, te hiciste mas imbécil. Ella esta ahí (enamorada), dispuesta a lo que tu quieras.

-Es una horrible forma de pensar ¿No te parece?

-Yo no soy el enemigo aquí, busco tu felicidad y la de ella. Tu eres tu propio obstáculo.

Y esas fueron sus ultimas palabras.

Phoebe's POV

Muchas veces me pregunte si había una parte de el que me extrañara, pero no lo parecía (al menos no de esa forma) Aunque entre este nuevo y el antiguo empece a notar alguns similitudes. Contrario a todo lo que trataron de disipar, volvió a sentir admiracon por los gadgets, y qunque en una medida mas controlada. Habia vuelto a montar dentro de muy poco tiempo una central de computadoras muy parecida a la anterior.

-Gua

-¿Te gusta?

Es muy parecida a la otra

-Cual otra

-Ah, ya sabes…

Otra vez lo volvi incomodo.

-No hay problema.

Me aseguro con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Me quede un tiempo abajo comentándole como es que muchos (en especial Sara), habían pedido su presencia en el club de Matematica Avanzada.

-Sarah es muy agradable.

-Si ¿Vienes?

-Nah, es lo tuyo.

Eres bastante bueno.

-Sí, pero me gusta hacer mis ecuaciones en soledad.

Cierto, siempre había sido asi. Antes y después de que cambiase.

-Phoebe…

-¿Si?

-Yo, solo quería decirte que como pues no soy el de antes. Estaba bien, si tu querias desahogarte alguna vez.

-¿Respecto a?

-Maldecirme, o lo que quieras.. yo solo estoy aui para que te sientas mejor.

-No, gracias.

Die con mi orgullo un poco herido. Me dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Lo lamento.

-¿En serio?¿Que es lo que lamentas?

Su silencio sepulcral me dio una idea bastante clara.

-Crees, que-fue un error.

Cerro sus ojos con un gran pesar que me lo confirmo todo.

¿Sabes qué?, ¡yo también lo siento! ¡Siento que el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez tuvimos sea un estorbo para tu gran vida perfecta!

Llore como mil noches después de eso, yo quería olvidar…. En serio quería, pero la vida le quito la memoria al gemelo equivocado.

Max's POV

Los días pasaban y mi culpa iba en aumento, absorto por la idea de resarcir todos mis errores iba cada noche a velar el sueño de Phoeb, pero siempre me encontraba con lo mismo: llanto. Llanto que me hacía llorar a mi también, y mientras estudiaba ese dolor… no podía evitar preguntarme ¿Realmente las cosas son mejores ahora? ¿A quién le ha mejorado la vida? A mí, estoy siendo muy egoísta y tal vez debería dejar de existir para darle paso al otro Max.

Comence a tener sueños, sueños extraños en los que era feliz a su lado y nuestros labios se juntaban sin culpa ni vergüenza. He pasado todo este tiempo convenciéndome de que no siento nada, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo un ardor intenso en el pecho cuando pienso en ella de esta manera. Un ardor como si de hielo en los pulmones se tratara ¿Qué es? Porque mi cabeza me expresa con claridad las cosas, pero las sensaciones me empujan hacia este peligroso abismo.

Mi viejo yo tenia razón: ella estaba ahí, dispuesta a todo…. Es mi decisión. La encontré en el jardin cortando unas rosas con la que se pincho el dedo. Tenía el cabello suelto sin arreglar, y me gustaba asi..

-Tenemos que hablar.

Casi mesio despierta me contesto que si. Ella se sento en la cama y preso de mis confusiones, me atrevi a aariciar su mejilla.,senti su miedo y en ese instante la retire.

-No puedo.

Enmudecio ante mis confusas acciones y la entendia perfectamente.

-Yo… lo intete, pero… no puedo ser el de antes.

Ella me sonrio amargamente-

-¿Eso es lo que intentabas?, no seas tonto.

La tome de las manos en señal de que me prestara atención.

-Yo, yo siento como si debiera quererte (aunque no se bien porque). No soporto verte triste y… creo que lo mejor seria que volviera el antiguo Max.

-No tienes que hacer esto por mi.

Sabia que lo decía de corazón, pero no era suficiente.

-¿Pero que es esto que siento entonces?

-Tu deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

-No estoy enamorado de ti…. Peo siento que te amo ¿Tiene sentido?

Ella solo sonrio y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Para mi si.

Me encontraba en una encrucijada en la qu parecía que Dios me había regalado la facultad de empezar de cero, comenzar de nuevo. Sin culpas, arrepentimentos o cualquier otro tipo de mal sentimiento. Me gustaba la forma en la amaba ahora: platónicamente.

Si bien era cierto que aun tenia pesadillas con mi parte malvada, solo eran eso, pesadillas. Un miedo latente volver a ser el mismo, pero poco a poco también comprendi que no estaba bien perder toda mi identidad; asi que un dia mientras caminaba por la ciudad me compre una nueva chaqueta de cuero. Ahora sentía que todo si estaba justo donde debía.

Phoebe's POV

Mi cumpleaños 18 es en poco tiempo, y pensar que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad después de estos meses tan tormentosos, me resulta extraño. Max termino con Allison hace dos semanas, no se muy bien la razón (pero sé que no soy yo) aun parece estar buscando poner las cosas en su lugar.

Hace poco regreso con una chaqueta de cuero y mi mama casi pone el grito en el cielo. Creían que había vuelto a ser el mismo, pero a mí no me engaño; eso simplemente se nota en su forma de sonreir o de mirar. Ayer en la noche me probaba el peinado que me iba a hacer cuando Nora entro.

-Te queda bien hermana.

-Gracias.

Dije yo muy orgullosa de mi habilidad para trenzar la belleza capilar.

-Max no lo va a celebrar ese dia.

-Si, dice qu va ir un dia antes con unos amigos del campamento.

-Quiere que sea tu dia.

"Siempre tan dulce", pensé yo para mis adentros.

-Phoebe ¿no te parece raro que hagamos como si nada?

Yo no me esperaba para nada esa pregunta, era tema tabu para los demás miembros de la familia.

-Se que no hablamos de eso. Pero, no puedo evitar sentir que es…

-¿Raro?

-Si.

-Te entiendo.

-Eres muy madura, es decir, tu hermano se te declaro abiertamente y fuiste capaz de superarlo. A el le tuvieron que lavar el cerebro.

-Jamás vuelas a decir eso.

-Lo siento, pero es que yo también extraño a mi hermano.

-No es como si haya muerto.

-Pero si es como si lo hubiesen remplazado.

Más tarde en la gran noche, mientras me duchaba, reflexionaba lo que Nora me conto. Es cierto, una de las grandes razones por las que logre sobrellevar o de Max fue porque en realidad no m creía que fuera la misma persona. Para mi el antiguo Max seguía encerrado, esperando que alguna vez volviéramos a vernos para continuar donde nos quedamos: para ser felices.

Sonreí ante el pensamiento, el volvía y me pedía que huyera con el, no sabíamos adonde, pero estaríamos juntos. Estaba como lo recordaba dulce, travieso y muy astuto; ansioso por forjar un futuro a mi lado.

-Toc, Toc ¿Cómo esta la cumpleañera?

Y ahí estaba la realidad, un chico que ni siquiera me recordaba y era todo lo contrario a aquel del que me enamore. Un hombre que no concebía quererme de otra forma que no fuera fraternal y cuyos brazos fueron a dar a los de otra chica sin vacilaciones.

-También es tu cumpleaños sabes.

-No, hoy es tu dia.

El me admiro porque ya me encontraba vestida, mi cabello estaba adornado con pequeñas flores blancas y mi vestido era de igual color (sencillo, pero bonito) Y de pronto

-Aghhhh.

Se desplomo, poniendo amabas manos en la cabeza, producto de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Cuando se recupero del especie de ataque que duro un minuto, yo ya etaba muy asustada.

-¿Estas bien?

Su respiración era agitada y dudaba si responderme.

-Si.

Max's POV

Estoy en la fiesta de Phoebe y ella baila con un chico de nuetra escuela (nunca tuvo problemas para encontrar prentendientes, ella era muy bonita). Pero yo recordaba con terror lo que paso cuando la fui a buscar. Un segundo veía la imagen de una hermosa Phoebe vestida de blanco y a la otra. Mi cabeza dolia, mostrándome un recuerdo en el que yo sentía sudar grueso y mi padre me gritaba descontrolado.

¡Eres una desgracia! ¿Cómo pudiste?

La imagen todavía me atormenta. Me pregunto si esto me volverá a pasar, o será como cuando hablaba con mi otro yo: producto de mis miedos. Al rato mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por quien se sentó a mi lado.

-¡Ay!

-¿Estas cansada?

-Un poco. ¿Y tú no piensas bailar?

-No, es solo que estaba pensando.

-Tu siempre pensando, te has vuelto tan serio; bueno, no es que el no fuera serio…

-¿El?

-Ya sabes el.

-Te refieres al de antes.

-Si, el.

Trate de mostrarme relajado.

-¿Dices que era un gran bailarin?

Le provoque una gran risotada.

-¡No, tampoco eso!

-Ah, conque esas. Ya veras.

Y la saque a bailar. Casi puedo oir con claridad como mi mama le decía a mi padre . "tranquilo, solo bailan". Y de pronto en la multitud, lo vi de nuevo: mi otro yo, que burlonamente me alzaba un pulgar arriba y me decía: "Buen trabajo" ¿Quién evitaría que me convirtiera en algo siniestro? ¿Quién la protegerá cuando yo volviera a mis andanzas? Oh Phoebe…no quiero volver a ser un monstruo.

Phoebe's POV

No se que le pasa, esta muy distante y es un tipo de frialdad diferente; se la pasa abstraído. Si, eso es…. Y me preocupa saber si algo fura de lo normal le está pasando y simplemente no quiere compartirlo. Se me ocurrió decirle que tal vez, la razón era que no había idoa sus citas semanales, pero me sorprendio con la respuesta.

-No he ido a ninguna.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que… no quiero que me internen de nuevo y quizá, eso lo afecte todo.

-Si, te entiendo. Pero que tal si es peligroso ¿Qué tan a menudo te vienen los dolores de cabeza?

-No lo se… quizás, dia de por medio.

-Bueno, debes buscar a alguien.

-Si, ya tengo en mente a una persona.

Con eso ya estoy mas tranquila, pero ahora me siento molesta con mis padres, ¿que tal si por hacer un bien en realidad le hayan causado un mal permanente? Y ahora es tan bueno, que jamás pensaría en recriminarles algo de lo que hicieron.

Unos días después parecía estar mas tranquilo, y lo único que me explico es que esta persona que fue a ver le había dado unos analgésicos que calmaron el dolor. Al final, la cosa no parecía tan grave después de todo.

Un dia estaba lavando los platos cuando de pronto el me dijo:

-Espera

-¿Qué?

Hizo como si tratara de recordar y de pronto metio la mano en la tubería antes de que le pasara agua. Saco u brazalete que había perdido hace tiempo. V

-¿Cómo?

El se encogio de hombros.

-Me he recordado de cosas sin importancia de ese tipo.

-¿Cosas sin importancia?

-Si, o sea…. Nada referente a….

Ya le entendia, no me recordaba.

-¿Y como se siente?

Dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

-En realidad muy bien, me siento dueño de mi mismo otra vez.

Max's POV

Me arreglo y el aparece en el espejo

-Luces bien

-Tu igual

El viejo Max volvió a aparecer a medida que los flashback sin importancia volvían, los analgésicos disminuyeron el dolor, por lo que ahora todo era mucho mas tranquilo.

-¿Nada aun verdad?

-Ni en lo ma minimo.

-¿Le vas a pregunta a Colosso?

-No piensas que…

-A ti no te importa lo que yo piense, eso ya esta visto. ¿Pero que quieres tu?

-Quiero recordarla.

-Guau, eso significa que, ya aceptaste que naciste malo.

-No te equivoques, solo quiero comprender esto que siento.

\- ¿A poco crees que no vas a regresar a ser el mismo?

-No lo sé, pero espero que no.

Y de verdad lo decía en serio.

Caminando a la guarida de Colosso comencé a pensar en que pasaría, en lo que estaba arriesgando, Pero quería arriesgarlo, quería hacerlo por ella: porque merecia mas que un romance sin importancia. Porque mi disculpa debia ser sincera y consciente, porque necesitaba saber si esto era amor o mero capricho de mi mente que poseía un vago recuerdo.

Coloso me recibió siempre con una sonrisa.

-¿Listo?

-Como nunca.

Me conecto a una maquina y comenzó a darme toques por todo el cuerpo.

-Una descarga lo suficientemente fuerte que te hara recordar todo de un solo y te mantendrá inconsciente por 2 dias como mínimo.

¿2 dias?

-Max…

Deje de sentir.

PHOEBES POV

Todo sigue igual y yo sigo en negación. Ayer en la noohe fue el aniversario de mis papas y Max les compro unos tickets para una función a las 10. Se había vuelto tan amable con ellos que me resultaba imposible. Cansada de tanta mentira me bañe, me puse la bata para dormir y me estaba a punto de acostar cuando un muy apurado alguien entro y cerro la puerta a toda prisa.

-¿Pero q…

-Shhh soy yo, calma.

Max me había tapado la boca para que no hiciera ruido.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tranquila…

-¿Y como quieres que este tranquila si entras como si nada a mi cuarto?

-Bueno si alguien va a entrar a tu cuarto mejor que sea yo.

-Estas muy extraño.

Sonrio amablemente y me beso la mano.

-Lo suficiente.

Un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda y no alcance a articular palabra. Acto seguido me tomo la mejilla y me beso con suavidad, tan diferente a cuando lo bese cuando volvió. Tan parecido a cuando nos separamos aquella vez. Senti como una lagrima se asomaba entre nosotros y eramos ambos que llorábamos; después lo abraze temiendo que se fuera otra vez.

Me explico como recupero la memoria, aunque solo parcialmente. Lo molesto que estaba, pero a la vez contento por habernos recordado.

-Amor…

-¿Si?

-Se que ha pasado mucho, pero…

-¿Si'

-Aun quieres lo mismo.

-Claro.

Le dije de lo mas sonriente. El también sonrio, pero uego se puso serio de nuevo.

-Hay que hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, es evidente que no podemos quedarnos aquí. Y la verdad, es que después de recordar todo esto, no tengo ninguna intención de eguirles viendo la cara a Barb y Hank.

-¿Dices que nos fuguemos entonces? Porque no hay problema.

-Sabia que dirias eso. Pero no solo me referia al hecho de irnos.

-¿Pues que mas…?

-Hay que preparar nuestra huida, a modo de que nunca nos encuentren. No quiero que nos descubran, que a ti t hagan lo que a mi me hicieron.

Hank y Barb's POV

Phoebe había desaparecido y el miedo nos invadio a punto de llmar a La Liga por apoyo cuando Max llego. Lo llamamos y vino cuanto antes.

-¿Qué paso exactamente?

-No sabemos, se llevaron a Phoebe durante la noche. No sbemos quien, ni como.

-Bueno ¿pero al menos ya llamaron a la policía?

-No hijo.

-La Liga.

-No, nada.

-Entiendo.

Dijo el preocupado

-¿Billy y Nora ya lo saben?

-No queremos asustarlos.

-Bien, eso esta bien.

De pronto toda las salidas y ventanas se sellaron con una especie de metal.

-¿Pero que?

Max nos mostro un control remoto, había sido el.

-Nos engañaste, nunca cambiaste-

-Eso no es del todo cierto, no recupere la memoria sino hace 4 dias.

¿Y en que tiempo hiciste esto?

-Este mecanismo siempre ha existido. Estan rodeados por Thundertitanio.

-¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?

Escuchen bien, porque esta es la última vez que me tenían porque quererme eso lo entiendo, pero al menos hubieran podido evitar su crueldad al enviarme a un lugar en el que solo me atormentaron.

-Pero si nosotros…

-No quiero escuchar mas. jamás voy a perdonarlos.

Que el fruto de nuestro amor nos hablara con tanta dureza nos producia un dolor inimaginable.

-Lo único que quiero de ustedes es lo siguiente: no nos busquen, no nos piensen, olvídennos. Asi como ustedes me hicieron olvidar a mi,

-¿Nos?

-Asi es, Phoebe vienen conmigo. Por gusto, no contra su voluntad, y quiero que eso les quede bien claro ante de acusarme de nuevo por violación, estupro… o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra.

Sabemos que le causamos dolor.

-Lo siento.

-Ella me ama ¿Sabian?

Por supuesto que lo notábamos.

-Si

-No le hcimos daño a nadie, ¿Por qué no nos dejaron tranquilos?

Volvio a presionar el control y una puerta se abrió y el procedia a salir.

-¿Nos vas a dejar aquí?

-¿Por qué no? Vivan en carne propia lo que es estar encerrado.

Billy y Noras's POV

Llegamos a casa y encontramos una nota y un sobre en la puerta.

 _Mama y papa están encerrados, desactiva la trampa con esta combinación: 57340 (el teclado esta al lado izquierdo de la cochera)_

Billy lee la carta y yo desactivo la trampa.

-De acuerdo.

En la carta Max nos explicaba porque se iba y de una forma pausada porque Phoebe se fue con el. Que de alguna manera estaría pendiente de nosotros y que en lo que concierne a mama y papa lo mejor era que no los mencionaramos.

-Mama, papa. ¿Estan bien?

-Si, Max se fue.

-Lo sabemos.

MAX POV

Una enfermera me ayudo a recordar todo, siempre había amado a mi Phoebe y a la vez, me sentía culpable por amarla. El diq en que se lo confese ella estaba muy sorprendida y a bese contra su voluntad. Ella me dijo tiempo después que en el momeno le gusto, pero sabia que no era corecto asi que intento zafarse y me pedia que parara. Nora nos miro y escucho, en cuanto me lo pidió yo pare… pero Nora ya había visto lo suficiente y se lo dijo a mis padres.

Todos creyeron que abuse de ella, y no nos volvimos a ver porque no querían que me encarara. El juicio se llevo a cabo, y estaba dispuesto a ir a prisión, pero ella salio al rescate y declaro para que em liberaran. MisPhoebe se as ideo padres me piedieron disculpas, pero trataron de convencerme que lo que sentía estaba mal, y propusieron que me rehabilitara en una clínica para enfermos mentales, lo ual yo acepte.

Phoebe se las ido para verme antes de que me llevaran y me confeso que también sentía lo mismo. Y ahora estoy aquí, en medio del puente, esperando a que ella aparezca porque noes espera un gran futuro por delante.

Se bajo de una camioneta que conducia Colosso y acto eguido me abrazo con gran ímpetu, nuestros labios no tardaron en juntarse y todo comenzó a sentirse bien. No estoy pretendiendo que el lector entienda lo que hicimos, ni siquiera me estoy justificando, pero para nosotros no se siente incorrecto. Y jamas lo será….

-Siempre te lo voy a agardecer.

Dije dirigiendome a Colosso

-Un vilano siempre es leal.

Me dijo el mientras sonreía.

-El vuelo a Arkansas, sale mañana a las ocho.

-Nos quedaremos por aquí cerca gracias.

-A la orden.

Acto seguido se monto en la van y se fue.

PHOEBES POV

Una tele color, una cama modesta y un pequeño cuartito, era la calidad del hotel que pagamos antes de que el apellido Thunderman desapareciera de nosotros. Recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho y me abrazaba sin desear por un segundo cambiar de posición.

-Phoebe, la próxima vez que pierda la memoria…

-Ay, no me vengas con eso.

El rio haciendo que su pecho se agitara.

-No te atrevas a volver a olvidarme.

Le dije a la vez divertida, a la vez seria. Lo correcto es lo que te indica tu corazón, ahora lo se; por eso ahora no tengo dudas respecto a ser compañeros de toda la vida o remordimientos acerca de lo que estoy dejando atrás. Tu y yo contra el mundo Max, ahora es cuando todo la niebla se disipa y lo que no tiene sentido para los demás, es para nosotros la única verdad . El beso mi frente y después mi cuello, sabe que puede hacerlo, que tiene derechos sobre mi. Nunca me cansare de que me bese y de que esto sea eterno.


End file.
